


[PODFIC] The Louvre Palace, 12 February 1636

by Anima Nightmate (faithhope)



Series: All For One and, well, you know the rest... [19]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Anger, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Correspondence, Fear, Franco-Spanish War, Gen, Music, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Read by the Author, Sound Effects, Spiritual Devotion, Swearing, Thirty Years War, War, Wartime, period-appropriate music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithhope/pseuds/Anima%20Nightmate
Summary: The package is thick, greenish-blue serge wrapped around a long, ungainly, heavy bundle of lumps, tightly bound. She sets it and its accompanying letter down on her writing table, then sits in a rush. This can’t be what. No. The air goes from her.*Another installment in the long series of wartime correspondence (and other pieces based around the black box that is the Musketeers during the Spanish War).
Relationships: Aramis | René d'Herblay & Constance Bonacieux
Series: All For One and, well, you know the rest... [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/944322
Comments: 10
Kudos: 6





	[PODFIC] The Louvre Palace, 12 February 1636

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Louvre Palace, 12 February 1636](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088540) by [Anima Nightmate (faithhope)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithhope/pseuds/Anima%20Nightmate). 



> ~~It appears that this is rather quiet and muffled at the moment. Hmm. I will do my best to fix but, in the meantime, turn up your volume to hear better.~~ Now fixed. Yay!

[Anima Nightmate](https://soundcloud.com/anima-nightmate) · [Louvre Palace 12 February 1636](https://soundcloud.com/anima-nightmate/louvre-palace-12-february-1636)

**Author's Note:**

> I have never done a podfic before. I have doubtless done some things wrong. One of those things is to do it completely out of order with the War series – this fic was almost chosen at random, for its shortness almost more than anything else! I will continue to do more of these at random intervals and in a random order. And will hopefully take less bloody time over it as I get more practised. How do you regular podficcers _do_ so much?! Any feedback gratefully received (including usefully negative: e.g. too quiet, too fast, weird balance, etc.), though do try to be gentle. I’m going to go for a lie-down now!
> 
> Oh, and I prefer gender-neutral pronouns for myself (they/them or ze/zir for preference). If any of this has made my rl identity clearer for you, be a sport and talk to me about it first, eh?
> 
> #### Sources:
> 
> ##### Music
> 
> The music is from [Lachrimæ, or Seaven Teares](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lachrimae,_or_Seaven_Teares), by John Dowland, written at the turn of the 17th Century and hopefully still relevant to our characters.
> 
> Opening track: Lachrimæ, or Seaven Teares - 1. Lachrimæ Antiquæ  
> Closing track: Lachrimæ, or Seaven Teares - 14. Mr. Henry Noel his Galliard
> 
> Both tracks are performed by [I Solipsisti](https://musopen.org/music/performer/i-solipsisti/) and are hosted under Creative Commons 3.0 Unported Share and Adapt licenses on Musopen.org, a site dedicated to sharing all sorts of music from all sorts of eras for free. You can find all the tracks for the entire suite [here](https://musopen.org/music/43281-lachrimae-or-seven-tears/#recordings), and you can even download the sheet music, should you be of a mind!
> 
> ##### Sound Effects
> 
> The world is a wonderful and wild place where you can get hold of free, creative commons attribution license recordings of someone writing with a quill pen or ringing hundreds of different kinds of bells in scores of different ways. Both effects were from Zapsplat, a site with a ludicrous quantity of free, high quality sound effects.
> 
> Quill pen [here](https://www.zapsplat.com/music/quill-pen-handwriting-handwritten-inscribe-write-calligraphy-ink-word-medium/).
> 
> Small/ Medium bell [here](https://www.zapsplat.com/music/hand-bell-medium-small-school-ring-short-1/).


End file.
